Hopelessly Devoted
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Kenshin has left Kaoru behind in Tokyo. Kaoru is angry at first, but will she lose faith in Kenshin?


I'm getting soft again! What happened to my angst?!!? XDDD *is looking for her semi ability to write angst*  
  
Oh well, waff is fun too!  
  
Disclaimer: If it was mine, I wouldn't have Kenshin wall scrolls on my walls. I'd have -Kenshin- on my walls! XDDDD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Guess mine is not the first heart broken.} Kaoru looked towards the sky from her position on the porch, sighing as the dark gray clouds rolled over the sun, creating a tumultuous appearance. It matched her mood incredibly.  
  
"Why? Why again? Why did he have to leave again? And why now of all times? Just when I thought we could all settle down.and be happy again. And this time, I can't even go after him." She said that to herself, though it was well audible. But no one was at the dojo. Deserted, it was.  
  
{My eyes are not the first to cry. } She rubbed her eyes, but the tears still came falling; calling. She tried to stop crying, but she was too upset. She was too in shock to stop.  
  
"How much I'll miss him.." She said, again out loud, her tone getting shakier and shakier as she spoke.  
  
{I'm not the first to know, there's no getting over you.} "I'll never forget him..Even. if I never see him again. " He said he may come back. She could almost. tell he wanted to. That's what hurt her the most. That he might have actually loved her. Now, she might have never found out.  
  
{I'm just the fool, who's swearing to sit around and wait for you.} Kaoru decided at that moment she would wait for him. Day in, day out. If he did love her, the least bit, he would come back to her. She loved him so much, she didn't want to believe otherwise. She just kept praying.and telling herself; reassuring herself that he would come home to her.  
  
{But baby can't you see? There's nothing left for me to do.} But that's all she could do: Wait. Wait, and wish, and hope. And cry. She shed many tears for Kenshin. To say she missed him would be an understatement.  
  
{Because I'm hopelessly devoted to you.} She really was hopelessly devoted to him. As the days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, she waited. She had complete faith in him.  
  
{Now there's no place to hide, since you've pushed my love aside.} Though, she was afraid to tell anyone how she felt on the inside. She put up such a good front, so that they wouldn't worry about her. There was also another reason: She didn't want to seem like a hopeless fool if he never really did come back to her. She didn't want to seem like she needed him that badly.  
  
{I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.} But she did need him. She needed him more than ever at that time. She prayed every morning and night for the first two months.  
  
{Hopelessly devoted to you.} She continued to believe in him, but as three months advanced to four, she began to question herself. She was immediately worried because he didn't come back. Was he dead? Was he hurt? Did something terrible happen to him? Was he just not planning to come back at all? Did he ever care?  
  
{My head is saying: Fool, forget him.} She soon told herself to forget about him. He obviously couldn't have loved her if he could just easily leave her and never come back.  
  
{My heart is saying: Don't let go. Hold out 'till the end.} But somewhere in her heart she knew. She knew Kenshin wanted to come home. Their home. It had always been their home. She knew that she should not give up on her rurouni, Not yet. Not now. Not ever.  
  
{That's what I intend to do.} She decided she would wait for him. He had to come home some day. She sighed every time she looked outside, and didn't see him coming through the gate, as he had in every dream she had since he left those five long months ago.  
  
{Because I'm hopelessly devoted to you.} Soon it turned to half a year, and the snow began to fall. She leaned against the post on the dojo porch, expecting him to come through the gate shivering cold, and -hopefully- seeking refuge from the cold in her arms.  
  
{Now there's no place to hide, since you've pushed my love aside.} But her arms would have been cold. Her body, heart, and soul were bitterly freezing, Not because of the weather, but because of an absence of life. She had nothing to do anymore. Nothing seemed to be worth doing with him gone.  
  
{I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you.} She wondered if she was going insane as she saw a figure grace the gate of the dojo premises. It wasn't Kenshin, she soon realized, as it was.. the police chief?! "NO!" She screeched, running into the training hall.  
  
"He can't tell me Kenshin is dead.. he can't. no.. please, Kami, no..!!" She was sobbing by now, trying t hide from the bad news.  
  
{Hopelessly devoted to you.} The chief found her, of course\, and made her calm down. He then told her the news. In fact, he didn't really tell her. He showed her.  
  
A letter for Kaoru was in his right hand. As he handed it to her, she nodded her thanks and opened it with shaky fingers.  
  
Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi-dono-  
  
This one is sorry for all he has put you through, You don't deserve the heavy burden sessha places on you constantly. If you do not mind, this one will be back at the dojo in two weeks time, to bid his goodbyes.  
  
She paused, looking up. He was coming back! It was to say goodbye, but she could still stop him.  
  
The Police chief handed her another letter. He smirked.  
  
"He told me it for your eyes only." His eyes had a glint to them, as if he had already read it.  
  
Kaoru began to blush, "Mou."  
  
This one never intended to hurt you, Kaoru-dono. I'm truly very sorry for putting you through everything you have been through. You could have led a happier life without thisone around to protect you, ne? Just know I care deeply for you, Kaoru-dono, and you are the last one I'd ever want to see hurt.  
  
Kaoru paled. Surely Kenshin couldn't be that blind to see that. She grabbed a brush and inkpot, and wrote a quick reply. She felt out of line saying what she did.But it had to be said:  
  
Kenshin, please don't think that way. I've missed you in these last six months more than anyone -ever. I.I love you, Kenshin. Please, come home to me. I miss you, and I can't go on without you around.  
  
Her own tears dotted the page as she handed it to the police chief.  
  
"Make sure this gets to him, please." She pleaded. A nod assured her it would be done.  
  
A week later, in Kyoto, an ecstatic samurai read his letter from his beloved, and planned to make the writer his wife.  
  
And six months after the letter was received, rurouni and tanuki became husband and wife. 


End file.
